1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation system and more particularly pertains to flying in a saucer shaped device through the use of a rotary pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power generation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, power generation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of flying in a saucer shaped device through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,648 to Fleissner discloses a rotating jet aircraft with lifting disc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,320 to Slaughter discloses a vertical rise aircraft having a centrifugal blower rotor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,031 to Valverde discloses an aircraft having a ring-like turbo blade system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,146 to Clover discloses a vertical-takeoff-landing aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,824 to Resnicow discloses an aerial device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,613 to Porter discloses a circular wing aircraft. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,719 to De Armas discloses an electromagnetic-coupled/levitated apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a power generation system that allows flying in a saucer shaped device through the use of a rotary pump.
In this respect, the power generation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of flying in a saucer shaped device through the use of a rotary pump.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved power generation system which can be used for flying in a saucer shaped device through the use of a rotary pump. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of power generation systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved power generation system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved power generation system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an internal housing. The housing is provided in a generally cylindrical configuration. The housing has a top portion. The housing has a bottom portion. The housing further has a peripheral sidewall between the top and bottom portions. The internal housing is adapted to carry cargo and passengers. An external housing is provided next. The housing is provided in a generally torus shape. The housing is coupled to and receives the internal housing. The housing has an upper lip. The housing also a lower lip. The housing further has a smooth outer edge. The upper lip is spaced from the internal housing to allow the flow of air into the external housing. The lower surface has a plurality of bearings. The bearings are spaced equally around the lower surface. The bearings are adapted to facilitate the expulsion of air from the external housing in a radial direction. Also provided is a rotary pump. The rotary pump comprises an upper washer, a lower washer and a plurality of fins between the upper and lower washers. The upper washer forms a top surface. The lower washer is a bottom surface. The lower washer is adapted to rotatably rest upon the bearings of the external housing. The fins are coupled perpendicular to both the upper and lower washers. Each fin is curved from the center such that when rotated the rotary pump draws air into the external housing from the upper lip and pushes it past the lower lip and out of the external housing to lift the system. Further provided is a plurality of driving mechanisms. The driving mechanisms are positioned around the peripheral sidewall of the internal housing. Each driving mechanism includes a motor and wheel assembly. The wheel assembly extends into the external housing such that the wheel contacts the top surface of the rotary pump providing rotary propulsion to the rotary pump. Provided last is a plurality of wind directing baffles. The baffles are coupled to the internal housing and adapted to control the direction of air flow.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power generation system which has all of the advantages of the prior art power generation systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power generation system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power generation system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power generation system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such power generation system economically-available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a power generation system for flying in a saucer shaped device through the use of a rotary pump.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power generation system comprises an internal housing. The housing has a top portion, a bottom portion and a peripheral sidewall. An external housing is provided. The housing is coupled to and receives the internal housing. The housing has an upper lip, a lower lip and a smooth outer edge. The upper lip is spaced from the internal housing to allow the flow of air into the external housing. A rotary pump is comprised of an upper washer and a lower washer. Fins are provided between the washers. The washers form upper and lower surfaces. Fins are coupled to both the upper and lower washers. Each fin is curved such that when rotated the rotary pump draws air into the external housing from the upper lip and pushes it past the lower lip and out of the external housing to life the system.